1. Prior Art
The invention concerns a resuscitation tube comprising a tube wall for alternative artificial endotracheal or esophageal obturator respiration with a first lumen and a second lumen extending substantially parallel thereto, wherein a first inflatable balloon, which surrounds the tube wall, is disposed in the region of the end of the resuscitation tube facing the body, and, at a separation therefrom, a second inflatable balloon is disposed which surrounds the tube wall.
A resuscitation tube of this type has been disclosed e.g. in AT 384 738.
Known resuscitation tubes often have two lumina. At the same time, one of the lumina is open at both ends. The other lumen is closed at its end facing the body. Respiration through this lumen is ensured in that the tube wall has lateral air inlets communicating with this lumen. This lumen is suited exclusively for respiration and cannot be used for anything else.
AT 384 738 discloses a resuscitation tube for esophageal obturator or alternatively artificial endotracheal or esophageal obturator respiration which has an inflatable balloon collar in the region of the tube tip and air outlet openings in the tube wall in the pharyngeal region. To provide reliable use of the tube in particular in emergency situations, a balloon surrounding the tube wall is provided above the air outlet openings, which has substantially the shape of a torus when inflated.
2. Object of the Invention
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to provide a resuscitation tube, which can be used with improved versatility.